Man in a Woman's World
by Aizou
Summary: My second piece of work ever – a story revolving mainly around Bulla and Vegeta, but also looking into his disability to cope with the dictators of the planet, otherwise known as Earthling women. Humorous tone, planning for there to be chapters if I get s


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

**My second piece of work ever – a story revolving mainly around Bulla and Vegeta, but also looking into his disability to cope with the dictators of the planet, otherwise known as Earthling women. Humorous tone, planning for there to be chapters if I get some good reviews for it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Unfortunately.**

"Vegeta!" The screeching voice sliced through his concentration like a razor blade.

"Damn it…" he muttered. Then, considerably louder and more irritably, "What is it, woman? I'm training, so one of the brats better be dying or something!"

"For your information, your eldest 'brat' is an adult and is busy running the Capsule Corporation, in case you didn't notice! And no, no one's dying… I'm just going out with Mom and Dad, so I want you to keep Bulla entertained." Bulma paused, waiting for a response. When she didn't get one, she added not-so-politely, "So, get your lazy butt out of that room and entertain her!" The tone of voice Bulma was using indicated she wasn't going to take "No" for an answer.

The door of the GR slowly opened, whooshing sounds reverberating as the hydraulics did their job. Short and stocky, Vegeta emerged from the room and walked defeated over to the Capsule Corp building. However, within a few steps he was assaulted by Mrs Briefs, Bulma's now aging yet still amazingly bimbo-like mother.

"Take no notice of Bulma, Vegeta, she's just at that age." According to Mrs Brief's, Bulma had been "at that age" since she was 16 and had first brought Goku home. "Besides, I think your butt is rather handsome, not lazy at all." The crazy blonde woman beamed, the dazzle from her smile brighter than Tien's solar flare.

Vegeta's cheeks flamed red and he appeared to be struggling for words as his eyes desperately searched for a way out. He could never deal with Bunny; yes, he could make a speech to the entire Earth trying to convince them to surrender their energy for something called a spirit bomb which they'd never heard of, but he could never think of what to say back to his mate's mum. The woman was so naive and… impossible!

"I…" his voice faltered pathetically, but it didn't matter because she could talk enough for both of them. Taking his arm, she briskly escorted him inside, all the while that blissful smile of hers playing on her face.

"My, you have been training hard, haven't you, dear?" Her hand rested on his well developed left bicep. "Bulma! Someone's here to see you, sweetie."

"Well, since I DID call him, it's no more than expected!" Bulma took her mother's arm, tactfully detaching it from Vegeta's and flashing him a sympathetic glance, although it was tinged with annoyance at the delay in his arrival. Her expression softened slightly as she turned to her 14 year old daughter. "Bulla, I'm going out with your grandparents now and I've asked your dad to look after you." The evil glint in her eyes returned. "And he's going to do it!" she added forcefully, pivoting sharply on her lethal stilettos and guiding her mother out of the door.

"Blasted Earthling women," muttered Vegeta, his arms folded and a sulky look on his face. When he was sure that he was out of Bulma's field of vision, he turned and made for the kitchen, leaving Bulla standing by herself.

"Daddy…" Bulla whined, causing Vegeta to stop but not turn.

"What is it, brat?" The 'brat' was pronounced rather softly considering its meaning; his heart just wasn't in it.

"Well, since it's just you and me, I thought we could go shopping together!" Her voice overflowed with enthusiasm and sly forcefulness.

Vegeta sighed inwardly in despair. The Prince of all Saiyans… Shopping? Somehow, he didn't think so. Yet he was loathe to refuse his daughter… he'd never hear the end of it from her or her mother! After brief consideration, he concluded that the best option would be to stay silent. He remained with his back turned to her, for he knew that the second he met her perfected daddy-melting gaze, he would succumb to her every will.

Unfortunately for him, Bulla knew that too.

She walked in front of him and placed her arms round his neck, all the while looking at him with her shiny blue eyes. Still, he kept his eyes fixed on a point above her head, not willing to give in.

"Please, Daddy?"

_Don't say it, Don't say it, Don't say it…_

"For your little princess?"

_Damn._

Vegeta's shoulders sagged and he involuntarily looked into her eyes. He found himself nodding. "Fine, child."

"Yay! Thank you, Daddy! You're still my number one!" The blue haired girl flung herself at her dad's chest, hugging him tightly. The Prince of all Saiyans cast his eyes skywards in distress and let out a long sigh as he stiffly placed his hands on her back, the closest he ever came to hugging her.

_Damn it, Vegeta, you've become soft living on this planet too long. Once, you would have stood up to anyone and now a child's incessant babbling has worn you down!_

Even so, he couldn't help a small smirk from appearing on his face as he admired her willpower.

"Yes, child, you are a true Saiyan. You may not be strong, but you still manage to defeat those who oppose you by any means possible." This resulted in a sugary giggle from the Prince's daughter; she was still holding a candle to his heart and despite his best efforts, it was melting rapidly. "Now, get in the car before I change my mind."

"Don't be silly, Daddy, I know you wouldn't." Bulla laughed and ran off to the car.

_She's right… I wouldn't._

"Blasted Earthling women," he muttered once more, before following her out the door wielding the car keys.

This was going to be a long day…

**A/N: So… what do you think, guys? Continue? Reviews would be helpful; I'd like to know how I'm doing!**


End file.
